PanglossianCanine
Introduction Your name is REVRIS PANNAM. You are arguably one of the most DISGUSTINGLY OPTIMISTIC troll that your friends have EVER MET and you love it. Your fondest memories are of you and your lusus HUNTING FOR TREASURE although most will say that your so-called treasure is just USELESS JUNK. It's as though your optimism goes beyond your fellow trolls. What is it that you see in BROKEN THINGS, nobody knows. You share many traits with EARTH DOGS such as your PREDISPOSITION TO MAKE MESSES, as well as your LOVING PERSONALITY. You do not like it when trolls can't KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF OF YOU, however, and you have bitten hands before. Like a number of low-blooded trolls, you possess CERTAIN ABILITIES, namely the ability to SENSE YOUR ENVIRONMENT. Must be some weird shit that dogs do. HEIGHTENED SENSES like HEARING and SMELL are your strong suits. Somehow, even though you can't talk to your lusus, you think that she would be proud of that. Speaking of your lusus, she is very IMPORTANT to you. You have learned all of your tricks from her and she has taken good care of you. Your Matesprit, Embrye, has not had the same thing, leading him to occasionally STAY WITH YOU. Your house is, of course, welcome to the troll. Unfortunately for you, you are NOT THE SMARTEST. You prefer to USE YOUR FISTS to solve problems, even when it's not the best decision. Perhaps a moirail would be useful for helping you. You do not have the best DECISION MAKING SKILLS or education on REFINED HIGHBLOOD CONCEPTS, whatever those are. Even if you aren't great at everything, you will sure as hell TRY THEM. Your major interests include TELLING OUTRAGEOUS STORIES, whether they are yours or you heard them through the grapevine. You are pretty GULLIBLE. You also have an affinity for MUSIC, and believe it or not, your voice is NOT HALF BAD. However, the chances of any troll hearing you singing are SLIM. They would have to troll James Bond that shit to CATCH YOU IN THE ACT. As was previously mentioned, you enjoy HUNTING, but usually not actual animals unless you're in THAT KIND OF MOOD, which is almost never. Sometimes you find COOL ARTIFACTS and actually VALUABLE OBJECTS, but you can't always tell the difference. There are a few BUMPS IN THE ROAD, but you are IN IT FOR THE LONG HAUL. Which can be seen as good or just plain unfortunate depending on how you look at it. Your trollhandle is panglossianCanine and you (U^ｪ^U)--> never capitalize things but you're pretty excited about everything!!! Personality Revris is a very genuine troll that says what she's feeling and shares her hopes and dreams, even if others don't like how forward or unrealistic she is. She loves to spread joy and kindness. Even though she is a bit aggressive (often without realizing it), Revris doesn't have a lot of malice for others, hence why she doesn't have a Kismesis. In her 7 sweeps, Revris has yet to meet someone that she hates so much she will spend her time on them. She usually just cuts them off as immediately as she can. She can't stand negativity in her life. However, the downside to her personality is that she can be very gullible and exaggerate at times. She lacks the ability to filter important vs. unimportant and true vs. false, which can lead her into situations that another more level-headed troll would have easily avoided. This can cause her to end up on the wrong side of the playing field, or even hurt her. Even though she is a very loving and optimistic troll, Revris is quick to sort things out in a very physical manner. Sometimes that means bloodshed. She doesn't do it because of personal hatred usually, but rather because she sees a problem and doesn't take time to consider many solutions for it. For this reason, her matesprit hopes that she finds a moirail to help guide her into less violent paths, or to take care of her when she falls into one. For her, validation is the best thing ever. She loves hearing trolls compliment her or tell her that she's doing things right. She can be a bit prideful at times, but she also loves to compliment other people. For her it goes both ways. Revris sees no reason to act a certain way, or to be a pushover when it comes to others. She doesn't follow the crowd a lot of the time. Despite how gullible she is, she is very sure of what her "style" is and the goals she has. She keeps the important promises and things close to her heart, and easily lets go of anything that she thinks is a waste of her time. She doesn't waste time trying to please people who she doesn't care about, but when she does care about someone, she will go far to make them happy. She can be a bit black-and-white about what interests her. Despite all of this, she does try to be kind. She loves to succeed and be useful, and she is passionate about what she does (even if it's not the best thing to do). Relationships PragmaticPatrician Her matesprit who is not only more level-headed than she is, but also less affectionate. He worries a lot about Revris, and she doesn't understand why. Either way, he makes her vascular organ flutter at every look, and he brings her back down to earth. She can't imagine separating from him. A few sloppy makeouts when permitted. More to be added as time goes on! Trivia *Her symbol is the Celtic symbol used to promote success *The color of her blood has a direct relationship to the way she acts **that is, she is known to be less refined in action and doesn't have the education of her matesprit **she does not believe that she is limited, however, because of her blood *The word panglossian in her trollhandle means very optimistic, even in the face of hardship *Because of her personality, kismesisstude is very unlikely for her to have **auspisticeship may not be if she is the mediator *The first part of her quirk is specifically depicting a dog face, hinting toward her canine-like qualities Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Astro-noodles